Regarding an image pickup device which images a still image and a moving image, when a user holds the image pickup device and images an image, distortion is generated in the imaged image due to camera shake by a user, and an image quality may be deteriorated. To reduce the deterioration in the image quality, camera shake correction has been proposed (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).